Lillith Bennelli
Lillith Bennelli is a werewolf mother of one played by V Immortalis. She's probably one of the kindest werewolves one would ever meet. Cities Ardougne Lillith was born to a tailor mother and a moonclan father. Raised mostly by her mother, her father came every month to Ardougne for about a week. While her father was visiting, he taught her how to control her telepathic abilities. By age seven, she had full control over her telepathy. She then began to learn magic from her father, quickly becoming adept at teleportation. She mastered it at age fourteen, and applied to the Wizard's Tower. She was accepted a year later. By the time she was nineteen, she met Advious Serval and fell in love with him. After two years of being together, she became engaged to Advious. Half a year later, she had to leave Ardougne after her fiance was accused of murder. Falador After she had arrived and moved into Falador, her fiance became a 'high risk courier'. One day he came home acting extremely different. He started drinking and became violent. Lillith had to break off the engagement in fear of getting hurt. When she was twenty-two, she met a White Knight, who she fell in love with and had a child with him. He raised Tabitha, their daughter, with Lillith for five years until he was sent off on a mission. He never came back and Lillith kept getting mail from the man who killed Lillith's husband. Most of the letters were written in blood, she kept them hidden in a chest away from her daughter. For two years Lillith told Tabitha that her daddy was 'still on his mission.' After arguing with someone over respecting the White Knights, she stormed out of the Rising Sun and was subsequently kidnapped by the insane Zamorakian necromancer, Eldrith von Unheil. After a few weeks, she escaped with injuries that made her pass out from the pain. She was rescued by Sedric Furor and brought to his house to recover. When she was well enough to get up and about, she realised her daughter was missing. Transformation One day, near the end of Tabitha's missing days, Lillith teleported on to the Taverly wall, with Sedic and Raven on the ground. When she got down, Lillith was telepathically contacted by Eldrith saying the search for Tabitha was futile. She then became possessed by Eldrith for a few minutes then passed out. When she woke up, she instantly ran over to the Guthix memorial outside of Falador. She then screamed when she saw her daughter, cut up and guts hanging out on a nearby slab of rock. As Sedric and Raven got there, they both tried to calm down Lillith. Lillith took a dagger that was on the ground and put it to her throat, crying and saying how everyone she loves has died on her. After her last 'I'm sorry' she cut her throat half-way, as Raven tossed the dagger away with an air spell. Lillith died on the grass that moment, Sedric then transferred his lycanthropy to Lillith and she was brought back from the dead as a werewolf with blue fluorescent eyes. Trivia * Lillith is not a canon werewolf * Ardougne and the first paragraph of Falador are all backstory * Lillith's name was supposed to be Lilith, two "L"s, but there was a repetitive typo. It stuck. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Saradominist Category:Custom Content